Sarah and Carina
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: A smutty aftermath to the opening of Chuck vs the Wookie. Sarah and Carina learn to appreciate each other's new covers. Dirty smut.


"Well..." Sarah said as she took Carina's hand, pulling herself to her feet, "Couldn't you just have called?"

Carina smiled and shook her head, her delicious red hair shaking with it. "What would be the fun in that?" she grinned pushing Sarah back onto her bed in the white hotel room. "I wouldn't get to use these," she produced a pair of handcuffs from the pocket of her black combat gear and bound Sarah to the bed.

"Oh, I've missed this..." she muttered, straddling the blonde's waist and running a hand up her thigh, under her bathrobe. Sarah was breathing heavily. She wasn't worried about the handcuffs, Carina liked to improvise, and she loved to be in control.

"It doesn't feel right calling you Sarah," Carina whispered as she leant back, stripping for her captive, "I'm sure I'll get used to it in time..." she purred as the black leather fell to the ground, "But for now I'll just call you my bitch..." she grinned, unclipping her bra and leaving just her pale knickers. "That alright with you babe?" she asked, untying Sarah's robe and pulling it open. Sarah gulped. "Perfect," she conceded as Carina's hands went to work on her thighs again.

"You seem nervous Bitch?" Carina smiled innocently, "worried about what I'll do to you?" Sarah's face reddened. "Should I be?" she asked with a smile. Carina traced a finger down Sarah's chest. "Always." Carina's lips plunged into Sarah's and the feisty redhead groped her blonde bitch, pleasuring the soft silky skin.

Carina's nails scratched at Sarah's shoulders as she pushed Sarah's lips apart and let her tongue explore. Sarah offered no resistance. Both women were breathing heavily when Carina released Sarah's lips, running her hands down Sarah's torso again. "Do you have a strap-on?" Carina asked with an innocent smile. "Why would I have a strap-on?" Sarah demanded with a look of disbelief. Carina shrugged, "I'll bring one next time. We'll make do for now."

Sarah felt Carina's index finger penetrate her vagina. It was soon joined by another finger and Sarah moaned out desperately as Carina pumped in and out. "You know, a stick would do the trick," Carina suggested as a replacement for the strap-on. Sarah glared at her. "Alright," Carina succumbed, still fingering Sarah, "No toys this time."

Sarah watched helplessly as Carina's fingers kept a steady pace, pushing into her entrance. Her free hand ran down her own chest and into her knickers, rubbing her clit. Sarah licked her lips as Carina moaned out, rubbing her own pussy with Sarah's at the same time. "Want to 69?" she suggested. "Good thought babycakes," Carina laughed, adjusting her position over the blonde. "Don't ever call me that again," Sarah scowled. "We'll talk about it," Carina hovered her wet underwear over Sarah's waiting mouth. Sarah caught the fabric with her teeth and yanked them away.

Carina kept her fingers toying with Sarah but unleashed her tongue on the handcuffed agent's cunt as well. Sarah retaliated by flicking her tongue against the ambitious woman's clit. Carina moaned again and increased the intensity of Sarah's treatment. Sarah moaned as well, lapping her tongue against Carina's walls.

Carina had the advantage, with her hands free. She folded Sarah's legs around her own shoulders and stopped fingering her, instead spanking Sarah. That was the call to Escalation. Sarah got one last lick of Carina before she pulled her vagina away. She tugged Sarah up onto all fours, still handcuffed, and spanked her hard. "You like that, don't you babycakes?" Carina purred. Sarah was about to protest to the pet name when Carina spanked her a third time, even harder. "You love it..." Sarah moaned out as Carina's palm smacked down onto her butt. "Yes!" she called out as Carina's hand collided with her again.

Carina had always loved dominating the younger blonde, ever since their training together, so it was no surprise to Sarah that the spanking continued. Sarah was bright red as Carina spanked her perfect ass for the final time. She leant over her and kissed the back of her neck while her hand dragged around Sarah and back to her pussy, pushing her middle finger up into her.

"Alright," Sarah surrendered as Carina fingered her a little harder, "You can find something to use as a strap-on!" Carina grinned: "About time... Oh look!" she reached into her heap of clothes and pulled something out of the pocket. "I had one with me the whole time."

Sarah slumped forwards onto the bed and Carina lay on top of her, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Did I say you could get down Bitch?" she taunted, bunching Sarah's radiant yellow hair into two pigtails and yanking her back into doggy position. The strap-on rammed into Sarah's ass. She hadn't even noticed Carina put it on. Her eyes screwed up tightly as Carina screwed her tight ass.

Carina thrust hard and fast into Sarah making her body shudder. Sarah swallowed, moaning out lustfully. Carina pulled at her hair, "When was the last time we fucked Sarah?" she asked quietly. As Sarah answered, Carina dropped her hair and instead squeezed her tits. "Rome, a year and a half ago. You wanted to try out that chocolate sauce." Carina nodded remembering, still pounding Walker's ass and groping her breasts. "That long ago? I remember when we used to do this at least once a week."

Carina licked at Sarah's restrained arms as she slowed to a stop. Sarah was already mid-orgasm and Carina figured it wouldn't take much to set them both off. The handcuffs clicked off and Sarah's arms lunged for Carina, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a deep kiss. Her clit brushed against Carina's and then they were both cumming.

The two of them lay back on the hotel bed, catching their breath. "You know something babycakes?" Carina whispered, "I could get used to Sarah." She pushed herself to her feet. Sarah took a deep breath then stood up too. "I didn't mind Carina either," Sarah smirked, lightly spanking Carina as she reached for her clothes. "You know that everything you do to me, I make a mental note to do twice as hard to you?" Carina smirked.

Sarah winked and spanked Carina again a little harder. "I'm counting on it..." Carina grabbed Sarah by the wrist and shoved her into the hotel bathroom and down to her knees. "Then you're my new assignment, Agent Walker..."


End file.
